Technology is known for performing correction of hand jitter in a video by use of epipolar geometry. For example, Amit Goldstein and Raanan Fatal, “Video Stabilization Using Epipolar Geometry”, ACM Transactions on Graphics (TOG), Volume 31, Issue 5, August 2012, Article No. 126 discloses technology for treating hand jitter in a video based on a fundamental matrix for expression of epipolar geometric relationships between frames, that is, images, included in the video.